Not A Case
by asteriskss
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sherlock's words makes it harder for John to express his feelings for the consultant. Luckily Mrs. Hudson is there to fill in the pieces.


"Sherlock? I was um wondering...uh, how do you feel about Valentine's Day because I—" He started before getting interrupted.

How many cases had they solved together? How many moments had they shared? John was losing count but that was okay. With each second that he spent with Sherlock it became a moment worth living. He often found himself losing time with a foolish principle of falling for a man incapable of expressing anything other than knowledge and sarcastic remarks. He opted for going quietly through his feelings in favor of keeping Sherlock's presence. That was the most important aspect to him. Sherlock had become his everything. The only problem was wondering if the feelings were mutual.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Sherlock's voice echoing throughout the room.

This was John and Sherlock's first Valentine's Day together and Sherlock decided to comment on the holiday. His dislike for it was quickly made clear before John could even finish his question. "John, don't be ridiculous. This is just another simpleminded holiday for economic gains with companies around the globe." He murmured with a bored flip through the pages of his book and preceded to explain why. "Companies really have no interest in people's private lives unless it involves profit." He rolled his eyes and sat his book down on the coffee table. "It is accurately all pointless and idiotic rubbish if you ask me. What simple minds of those who entertain the idea." The man paused and brought his gaze up to John's. "Plus, love is a disadvantage, John." He of all people should have known that.

In the meantime, John sat in amazement after the man's words. He felt incredibly self-conscious and embarrassed to even finish his question to his friend. It was clear that Sherlock wasn't very fond of Valentine's Day so what was the point of continuing his question? He regretted even bringing it up now. Was that really how Sherlock felt about Valentine's Day? Of course it was, he wouldn't have said it if it weren't.

"Oh by the way, why do you ask?" He added on after finishing his rant of the forsaken holiday.

"Um well it doesn't really matter now to be honest. Just forget I even said anything, okay?" After hearing the concept being depicted and ripped to shreds he lost every ounce of his confidence in even discussing it with Sherlock. "I was just wondering how you felt about it. It wasn't important, just a random question."

Sherlock wasn't the best at reading John's emotions but he saw the expression on his friend's face and could feel the uneasiness from a mile away. Now he was wondering what he did wrong. "Tell me regardless if you don't mind." He was curious.

John shook his head and stood from the couch and smiled. "Nothing, it was nothing."

"Liar. What's the truth?" He asked again. "All of it."

John glanced down at him. "Sherlock, I said it was nothing. I'm going to um go for a walk, okay?" He swiftly grabbed his coat and fled. He couldn't face Sherlock now, he felt like a complete idiot.

Sherlock was beyond confused but didn't chase after John. Instead he went down to pay Mrs. Hudson a visit. She became a voice of reason whenever he was stumped- which wasn't very often he might add.

"Oh darling, how was your date?" She asked softly, a smile plastered on her face. John had told her early that morning about the entire plan for their night. It was quite beautiful and she was excited for the boys.

"Date?" Sherlock raised a brow at the woman's words. What on earth was she referring to?

"Yes. John had it planned out to a tee and oh goodness it was perfect. He ran everything by me because he was terrified. The poor boy was shaking while talking about it." She giggled as she sliced the pie on the counter. "It was just adorable."

Sherlock just stood there in the doorway feeling like a complete jackass. It was all making sense now. That's why John was asking about Valentine's Day. Now he felt even worse because he thought about what he had said to him. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson you're a lifesaver." He walked over to the woman and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He rushed out of the flat in search for John. He had to fix things as soon as possible.

* * *

John wandered around their block and didn't even look back. He was heartbroken because it took him months to work up the courage to even come up with a plan to ask Sherlock out on a date. Valentine's Day just seemed like the most logical option so he went with it. He made a list and planned out every aspect of the night but he didn't plan for things to blow up in his face. He didn't expect Sherlock to rip it all to shreds with his words. "Stupid…" He looked down at his phone and sighed at the time, had 25 minutes really gone by already?

Sherlock wasn't far behind so he called the man as he walked towards him.

The phone buzzed in his hand and he was surprised from the name that flashed across. Sherlock didn't call unless it was important. It usually was just a text. "Hello?"

"John, when was the last time you went to the market?" He asked.

John narrowed his eyes. His sadness grew to rage within seconds. Was he really asking about groceries when he was this upset? "Are you kidding me? You really want me to go pick up groceries at a time like this? I know you're clueless about these kinds of things sometimes but come on, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed into the phone. "Oh hush now. I don't want you to pick up anything, I want you to turn around, John. Turn around for me."

Watson stopped in his tracks and swung around only to come face to face with the Sherlock Holmes himself. He instantly laughed because the man had a quart of milk in his left hand and the cell phone in the other. "Sher—"

"I picked up the milk, John. So will you accompany me out tonight?" He wasn't sure he was doing this whole '_relationship'_ thing right but it was the effort and thought that counted the most, correct?

John hung up the phone and pocketed it before closing in on his friend. "You went and purchased milk to apologize?" He was sure the people walking along past them were confused because the entire situation was bizarre. John on the other hand thought it was the sweetest thing ever because he could never get Sherlock to do the errands. "Of course."

"Mrs. Hudson explained to me that you had something planned and I— well I suppose that piques my interest." He smirked and spoke again. "I think it ranked about a 10.5."

John just shook his head and extended his arm to grab his friend by the tie. "This is not a case but, Happy Valentine's Day Sherlock Holmes." He smiled and yanked the man into a light kiss. It was just like he imagined it. Sherlock's lips were soft like silk and he couldn't help but press closer just because he could. When he felt the kiss being returned his heart seemed to flutter against his chest. He melted at the feeling of Sherlock's fingers running through his hair and he was positive his heart would explode at any minute.

* * *

They returned to the flat and abandoned all plans of going out. John successfully talked Sherlock into staying in and watching crimes shows for the rest of the night. As much as it pained Sherlock to watch it, he did it anyway but John like it. For icing on the cake, he didn't even deduce the cases on the telly. Then again, he found something more interesting to focus on.

Years of not knowing how much sexual frustration had built up inside of him Sherlock quickly took to the idea of touching. It wasn't anything inappropriate. There were light touches of their feet, legs brushing against one another and fingers running up each other's sides, chests, and stomachs. Pale, full lips being bitten and soft kisses planted to even softer skin. It was out of this world and Sherlock found a new means of stimulation. It was that same feeling he had when he solved a case or received a difficult case but better. The feeling made his stomach tighten with anticipation for something more but he didn't know how to explore that.

Between the light touches and the soft noises spitting out their mouths the crime shows were long forgotten and a new activity had begun. The only thing that matter now was a new relationship that was yet to be explored.


End file.
